A New Day Has Come
by winterlevecchiomachado
Summary: Rwanda and Winter Levecchio-Machado get ready for steamy intervals. RwandaxOC oneshot OOC Rwanda


You were an ordinary student in high school, you were an A+ student in all supjects except Pysical education. Why is this? Well, there was no educational value from being physically fit, all you did in P.E. was play stupid games like dodge ball and all the time you were picked last. Then you were the prime target! This happens on a daily basses. Since the new schedule system kicked in. The teachers thought it would be easier. Answer: this new system sucked, no time to work, no time to get to class, and absolutely no time to get your books for class! Especially with the crowded hallways!

You were great, exceptional at anything that was hands on, studying, tests, pop quizzes, anything at all, even artistic! You were great at! But anything that was related to exercise, outside, just sweat in general, you would not even try. One year for your birthday your mother gave you a bike, you asked her if she kept the receipt, she yes and why? Then you returned the bike to buy books that you really wanted to read for quite some time! Your mother had mixed feelings, she was happy you wanted to read, but she was also hurt that you were not grateful for the bike that she bought for you! Another year she bought you a trampoline, and all you used it for was to read when it was cooler outside than it was inside and to have a little fresh air!

You just did not like to exercise!

You loved air conditioning to much, you were so used to the cold! Living in a house that your mom had blasted the air conditioning everyday through summer and fall till the cold came in then turned on the heater or just turned off the air conditioner! Your mom did everything she could to get you out in the sun and into nature. Thing is you hated Nature! You hated anything that rolled in the disgusting mud, dirt, even grass.

Cats where the only exception.

Your moms best way to get you outside was to have you work for your neighbors. They were farmers, so you had to get dirty everyday!

Your newest employees was this new family that just moved in! A family of just very handsome men! Especially this one guy, with geek glasses and a gravity defying strand of hair. His name was Alfred F. Jones. He was very sweet to you, he offered to help you clean out the stalls, brush the horses, feed the bigs, plant the seeds, and other things.

"Hey, (y/n) we still have more seeds to plant!" He said grinning like a moron... But for some reason his his smile made you feel weird inside... A sensation in your belly that you had never felt before? What was this weird feeling, you suddenly felt your neither region pulse and get suddenly damp... You felt like you need to go pee but it just did not feel like nature calling?! It felt like an instinct, that for some reason you need something peeing inside you? You were book smart; a beautiful (h/c) haired, (e/c) eyes girl who is really intelligent but never had a boyfriend or a guy who is a friend!

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" The really cute guy asked again with that adorable concerned look on his face.

"Y-yea I-I'm fine... Just feel kind of weak that's all! You tried to play it cool and use one of your many excuses to get out of doing work!

"Aww but we are not done yet babe, we still have a full load to finish off!" You didn't realize that it was getting dark out, the moon was rising and your mother was probably in bed by now... Thinking you were just going to stay the night at the guys house and then finish the job tomorrow!

"Um... But it is nightfall, shouldn't I go home right now?" You asked. Without realizing the hungry look Alfred was giving you right now.

"Oh no, you should finish what you started, for example you have made me so excited by how good you smell and how sexy you will look as my future mate that I now have a painful 12" boner twitching and throbbing in my jeans that I cannot wait to ram into your virgin walls!" Alfred sinisterly said while walking towards you slowly.

You were backed up in a corner with now way out! From what you were witnessing his body was transforming. His ears were growing to the top of his head like a dog. His nails became sharper into claws, when he grinned his cainines were now sharp and scary. You could see a tail swish and sway behind him. He was right at nose distance, he wrabbed his arms around your waist; taking his other hand and ripping your clothes to shreds. You cryed in chocked sobs. He left your panties in tact. Stripping of his clothing, he began to grind his clothed painful erection on your soaked panties. The pre-cum from his member and the juices from your panties were making the clothing and skin very slick. He ripped both garments, and kneeled down to lick your clit. Your mouth erupted in loud moans, oh how the joy feeling his tongue lick your opening. You came on his tongue than, he began to rub his member on your very red, pulsing, needy, pussy. He trusted in you, causing you to scream! The pain was unbarable for a few moments then the pleasure kick in. You felt so good.

"Ah-ah... Ah... Oh, my... Ah- oh- Alfred ah- m-mo- more ah... God... This feels so good." You screamed in pure bliss!

Alfred was closed to his end. So were you, Alfred but you on the neck, that made you come on his member and he filled u whole with his seed.

You, finally understood what he meant by we still have seeds to plant, he meant he plants the seeds in you!

You fell asleep to tired to walk anywhere or even to get up of the ground. Alfred picked you up, craddiling you, and taking you to a secret cave where no one would take you from him.

- next part here_-

You awoke to an arm wrapped around your waist. The place you were at the moment was dark, no light at all, you suddenly panicked, 'what about mom, what if she doesn't know where I am? What if I suddenly end up pregnant and mom doesn't approve? She might disown me and I will never have my air conditioning ever again!" (Seriously that's what your worried about) you felt a sudden pulse in you nether regions. 'Oh no, I don't want more, no more, I don't want a family! I just want to finish school and go to college like I planned!' You began to whimper and the arm around your waist traveled up to your mounds of flesh, when he grasped onto one the mound for some reason felt more sensitive and heavier to you. His member prodded your pulsing heat, your eyes began to tear up as he took his hand away from your boob and lifted up your leg. Thrusting his boner into you, making a high pitched moan, his pace was fast and he only quicken his pace along with shot his member deeper and harder. Your body only felt sparks of pleasure. The absolute bliss of being filled, his throbbing boner twitched with excitement.

"Babe, you make me hard! I'm so glad your all mine and no one else can claim you for themselves! Babe your so tight and wet... Your newly grown tail feels really good on my stomach... I wonder how our pubs are going to turn out?" Alfred cooed softly in your ear... "I'll hunt for you everyday, whatever my girl wants she gets, anything for my babe!"

You could feel his member swell in size, great he's growing. Your pussy started to hurt, from how much power he was putting into you. Each thrust made that not in your stomach tighten. You felt sick. He was close to his climax as well.

"Babe, I cannot wait till you start to show our pubs in your very full belly." His thrusts were now becoming even more animalistic and pleasure racking! "Just wait till your schoolmates find out you are pregnant with the captain of all the sport teams. I bet no one will pick on you again." A sudden rush of fear ran in to your mind causing you to convulse on Alfred which in turn caused him to spill his seed deep within your womb.

He layed you both down and just cuddled with you. Strokiing various places, here there anywhere. He even began to lick you. Pulling a hero blanket that Arthur bought him, just so Alfred would shut up, over the two of you. You fell asleep again just out of exhaustion.

Summer flew by too quickly in your opinion. When your mom saw that you were beginning to grow a pit of a belly you snapped at her, saying it was all her fault that you got pregnant. If she just let you stay indoors like the nice mom she was suppose to be, you would not have a belly full of an idiots oops!

Your mom did not take that to kindly, instead told you that it was your fault for opening your legs. You told her you had no choice! She argued back that you always have a choice! Not when a girl is up against a horny werewolf teenager who gets what he wants no matter what! Your mother would not let you get an apportion. It was "your" fault for opening your legs! You just didn't take the nesscary precautions she said.

Getting on the bus was hard with your bloated belly in the way. Alfred was waiting for you, saving you a seat. You were about to take it till a girl known as Miley (no offense to anyone with the name Miley except to Miley Cyrus). The captain if the cheersquad, the slut of all sluts, and the most popular girl in school. Just because she won the talent show with her newest dance Twerking. She did it with her recently dumped boyfriend Rick Heartly! The guy was known as the devil when she told everyone at school that he dumped her, when in truth it was the other way around! The bitch dumped him because he had a recent death in the family and he didn't stop everything he was doing and to become emotionally dead to the fact that his family member is dead so what, now all his focus is about Miley. Instead stayed with his family no matter what even if his pathetic Girlfriend wanted his attention.

Finally he was over it, so she dumped him. He was like, oh okay good riddance. She was so mad that he did not beg for forgiveness from her that she made his high school life hell.

Now, she is trying to take Alfred, not that you cared though. You would gladly give up the pubs to Alfred and his true soulmate.

Miley glanced up at you, "shouldn't you be in the way back of the bus? Ya'know where the nerds and geeks sit? This area if for popular people only!" She snarled.

You glanced at Alfred then at her, "yes, my queen, anything for the queen of sex, the master of boners, and the true Goddess of Masterbation!" You declared. People laughed at your description of Miley! Another thing you were good at, comedy, something else that didn't include you exercising!

Miley got up from her seat and glared at you, eye level, "don't you dare mess with me, little wannabe, I can easily make the whole school hate you on a wimp! Do you really want to test me!"

"No, I'm just honoring you with the titles you rightfully deserve!" She gritted her teeth then all of a sudden kissed Alfred on the mouth and straddled his lap. Giving him a lap dance. "Wow, I'm impressed, though if you want him really horny, scratch him behind the ears!"

Alfred was giving you looks of "what the fuck"? Miley ignored and kept swishing her tiny ass over his lap, all it did cause was mild discomfort in Alfred and made Alfred's member hurt, not in the good way. It was like Alfred felt his mate didn't like him and that hurt. So even if his member felt good, the pain of rejection countered that and made any type of pleasure hurt him. His heart felt like it was breaking, that only made him think that if he could not have his mates love then no one else could have it either!

Yandere!Werewolf!America x Werewolf reader...

To be continued... In a while...


End file.
